Respirar
by TigerxFox
Summary: Zoro apagou todos os resquícios de Sanji de sua memória através de um tratamento. Ao menos foi isso que o prometeram.


Disseram pra ele respirar. Uma voz distante e calma dizia isso repetidamente. Ele respirava e inspirava fundo, seus pulmões pareciam mais leves do que se lembrava. Estava numa maca e alguns médicos o observavam. Eles mostraram algumas milhões fotos a ele e perguntaram se ele reconhecia alguma coisa. A resposta foi não todas as vezes. Zoro saiu da clínica se sentindo absolutamente... Normal. Não lembrava exatamente o que tinha ido fazer lá e isso era o esperado, afinal era parte do tratamento. O caso é que Zoro fora lá justamente para apagar sua memória. Quando ele perguntou, garantiram que aquilo apagaria toda e qualquer memória relacionada a pessoa que ele desejasse, sem vestígios e sem volta, a taxa de sucesso desse tratamento era 100%. E assim foi feito.

Ele chegou em casa e observou seu apartamento. O pequeno imóvel estava um caos. Como se algum desastre natural tivesse acontecido lá dentro, como se sua sala de estar fosse o epicentro de um terremoto. As garrafas de bebida barata espalhadas por todos os cômodos da casa. Ok, Zoro talvez gostasse um pouco mais de beber do que a maioria das pessoas, mas aquilo já era exagero. Não lembrava direito, talvez tivesse ficado muito bêbado mesmo, tanto faz. O mais problemático era arrumar toda aquela bagunça, não o motivo dela.

Mais tarde depois de arrumar mais ou menos a casa, deitou para dormir. Entretanto, sentiu alguma coisa incomodando suas costas. Era um botão. O botão de um paletó. Zoro fitou a peça de roupa por alguns segundos tentando reconhecer, sem sucesso. Parecia no mínimo um número menor que o dele, fora que ele não tinha nenhum terno exceto aquele que...alguém havia dado a ele, embora ele não lembrasse exatamente quem. O sono já pressionava suas pálpebras umas contra as outras e ele deu de ombros. No entanto, quando largou o paletó percebeu que sentia um cheiro de cigarro. Apanhou a peça novamente e cheirou com cautela: a roupa parecia um cinzeiro. Parecia que um maço inteiro de cigarros havia sido apagado ali. Zoro achou o cheiro estranhamente... agradável? Ele podia jurar que detestou esse cheiro durante a maior parte da vida, por que parecia tão bom e familiar? Talvez porque estivesse misturado a outro cheiro.. Parou de fungar o paletó antes que se sentisse ainda mais estranho e foi dormir. Ainda estava confuso, mas tinha sorte que seu cérebro de alga conseguia pegar no sono em segundos.

No outro dia, acordou mais cedo do que o usual e tomou café-da-manhã. Sentia como se estivesse esquecendo alguma coisa. Checou suas mensagens, havia algumas da noite passada que ainda não havia respondido, nada demais. Zoro passou um tempo fingindo que ia escolher alguma coisa pra assistir na netflix e saiu para trabalhar quando finalmente deu a hora.

Hora do almoço. Zoro se dirigiu automaticamente ao local onde sempre almoçava, uma ruela ao lado de um restaurante famoso. Ele sentou e abriu sua embalagem com "qualquer pedaço de pão duro que houvesse com qualquer coisa que estivesse na geladeira dentro". Enquanto comia seu "almoço" ele não parecia estar muito satisfeito, sua expressão de uma monotonia imensa e seu estômago ainda reclamando mesmo enquanto estava sendo alimentado. Não que Zoro fosse superexigente com seu paladar, comida é comida. Mas... havia algo estranho. Como se ele se lembrasse de que deveria ser diferente.

Ficou tanto tempo refletindo que acabou pegando no sono, como era do seu feitio. E sonhou. Ele viu a si próprio de fora, estava no mesmo banco, exatamente na mesma situação. Só que não era a mesma situação. Ele tinha um meio sorriso, aquele que ele dava quando não queria demonstrar totalmente, mesmo estando completamente feliz, dava para ver. O lampejo em seus olhos não negava o sentimento, parecia que estava apaixonado pelo bento em suas mãos. Por que diabos estava tão besta por causa de uma comida?...Mas que parecia boa parecia...e tão familiar...Zoro poderia jurar que sabia exatamente qual era o gosto daquele bento e era o melhor do mundo. Ele acordou confuso, a saliva escorrendo no canto da boca e o estômago roncando, assim como levemente atrasado para voltar ao trabalho. Felizmente o caminho daquele beco ao lado do restaurante era um dos únicos que ele havia decorado com o coração.

E por falar em coração o seu perdeu o compasso quando, na volta pra casa, ele parou pra observar o mar. Ele sentou e ficou observando as ondas batendo na praia. A cor era... tão bonita. Mas, não havia sentido. Não importa o quão bonita uma cor seja isso não deveria ser o suficiente para fazer um coração acelerar. Cheiros, sabores e cores acelerando e aquecendo seu coração. Desde quando ele era tão bobo? Ele continuou fitando a água cristalina do mar, como daquela forma fosse obter respostas. E a cor era belíssima mesmo. Tanto que dava vontade de mergulhar. Isso o fez lembrar um par de olhos, igualmente belos, igualmente profundos, igualmente tão azuis. E abaixo dos olhos havia um sorriso doce em uma boca linda, embora bastante suja. Num rosto de expressão suave que se enfurecia em dois segundos dependendo da gravidade da provocação. Ele. Sanji.

Como poderia esquecer? Os médicos poderiam até achar isso e se gabar de sua taxa de sucesso impecável mas como ele acharia que uma máquina poderia apagá-lo se ele costumava pensar nele durante as porras das 24h inteiras do dia? E quando não pensava, sonhava. Tudo em seu mundo girava ao redor dele. Como se o próprio ar que ele respirava estivesse infestado dele. Era o curso natural das coisas, tentar impedir isso seria como se alguém tivesse tentado parar a Terra de girar em torno do Sol. Bastou um dia para seu pensamento voltar a se dedicar a ele.

Ele queria a todo segundo dar todo o amor que podia. E dizer coisas vergonhosas. Mas ele não diria, claro. Então só tentava transmitir seu amor de qualquer forma que eu conseguia. Como se, no meio de tantos xingamentos, os olhares, preocupação e cuidado pudessem ser entendidos como "eu te amo". Ele nunca elogiava sua comida, mas também nunca deixava uma migalha em seus almoços, e nisso, em seus olhos cintilantes e na face se contendo para não se desmanchar de prazer também podia se ler um "eu te amo".

Meu deus, apenas a mera lembrança dele o deixava feliz. Ele sentia como se fosse implodir de amor. Por que diabos ele iria querer esquecer-se disso?

Então, no momento em que ia apanhar o celular para falar com o loiro, Zoro se lembrou da última vez que tinha falado com ele e o motivo de ter sido a última. O motivo era que o raio de sol havia se apagado. Tudo voltou como um soco no estômago, não era justo. Era como se tivesse acabado de descobrir a melhor coisa da sua vida e ela escapou entre seus dedos no mesmo instante.

A última vez que falou com ele foi um "boa noite". Porém, o que ele queria dizer mesmo era "eu te amo". Mas, ele não diria isso, claro. No outro dia ele descobriu que realmente nunca diria: Sanji estava morto, tranquilamente infartou no meio da noite em sua tenra idade, talvez o preço de tantos maços de cigarro.

Zoro lembrava vagamente de ter pegado para si escondido um dos paletós do rapaz durante o velório. Lembrava-se de noites de olhos inchados nas quais mal conseguia sentir cheiro algum com o nariz escorrendo e constipado, mas ainda assim continuava com o rosto afundado no tecido que cheirava a ele. Cada fibra daquela roupa tinha um pouquinho dele, e qualquer vestígio era precioso para Zoro naquele momento.

Seus pulmões pareciam estar desistindo dele e colapsando, porque nunca tem ele o suficiente e, por mais que tente respirar bem fundo, nunca seria o bastante.


End file.
